yugiohboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dgem Kakizaki
Dgem Kakizaki is a strange girl that Arashi had met back in the past. She is one of the Orichalcos members and says a lot of weird stuff and sings really strange songs. Even though she is a strange person though, she is really friendly and is really helpful in times when she is needed. She is the Signer that holds White Wisdom Dragon. Appearance Dgem has wild lime green hair which really shows for her loyalty to the Orichalcos. She is usually seen wearing a black T-Shirt with some light blue jeans on, or usually nothing at all. The fact that she has a flat chest shows her hatred and jealousy towards girls with big boobs. Dgem's Past Dgem came from a very poor family where her parents had to work numerous jobs that paid very low money wages. However, her family was abandoned from the house and her parents were attacked by a pack of wolves, the lead one being Arashi. When she got older, she met Arashi when he stopped her from stealing bread from a market. There, she told Arashi that the two would be rivals and have been since. Dgem's Death in the second series Dgem was forced into a duel with Lifeless Corpses, which she was played through the DARKNESS effects of her cards. One of her trump cards, Yami no Uta, played a Song of Death in Dgem's ear, making sharp soundwaves pierce her brain and her brain combusted. Relations with Others Dgem has numerous relations with all the cast of the Board Game. Ryouta Ishida: Being Arashi's brother, Dgem shows a connection with Ryouta, though it's more of a friendship than a rivalry. Kuro Kuma: Dgem is always glomping Kuro and tends to tease that she likes him but now that Kuro is in a relationship, she has stopped with it. Scott Carson: Dgem is always joking on how her name is the same as the attribute of Scott's cards, so she always says she's in Scott's "dick"/deck. Arashi Zanders: The two are rivals since Dgem's claim in the past. It is actually hinted that Dgem actually loves Arashi and tries to hide it with her claim of rivalry. Hana: One of Dgem's so-called sex slaves, Hana is one of the two that Dgem always glomps and flirts with. She always stuffs Hana inside a giant green dragon that Dgem keeps for a pet. Hideki Matsuda: Hideki is the other so-called sex slave. Sakura, Shizuka, and Rina: Though Dgem doesn't have major relations with these characters, she tends to flaunt affections at them since they're loli chicks but has stopped after the 3 hooked up with the three Sannin. Dartz: One of her forbidden love partners, Dgem is always talking about her love for Dartz' Leviathan. Alister: Just like all the rest of the Orichalcos, Dgem claims her forbidden relationship with Alister's mom as well. Joey: Dgem and Joey both show a relationship of sex with food. Though Dgem's love is for pudding and Joey's love is for donuts, the two get along by talking about food sex. Pegasus: Dgem and Pegasus are always singing songs and sometimes do duets on songs as well. The two usually sing "Stripped" by Shiny Toy Guns together. Decks Dgem has numerous deck types but each one has focused on a Chaos/Twilight theme ready to summon Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning and Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End, as well as the Sky Scourage monsters and Ritual monsters with opposing effects and opposing attributes. She also focuses on summoning her White Wisdom Dragon.